nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess
Duchess is the main characters from "The Aristocats" Parents *Thomas O'Malley (Boyfriend) *Lulu Caty (younger sister) *Top Cat (father) *Trixie (mother) *Danny (grandfaher) *Sawyer (grandmother) Played Characters *Duchess Played Belle in Beauty and the Bear, Beauty and the Bear 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Bear 3: Duchess' Magic World *Duchess Played Ariel in The Little Duchess, The Little Duchess II: Return to the Sea and The Little Duchess III: Duchess' Beginning *Duchess Played Adult Nala in The Aristocats King, The Aristocats King II: O'Malley's Pride and The Aristocats King 1 1/2 *Duchess Played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Thomas O'Malley Animal's Style) and The Secret of NIMH II: Dongwa to the Rescue *Duchess Played Princess Jasmine in O'Malleyladdin, O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Red and O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Duchess Played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Duchess *Duchess Played the Feather Duster in Beauty and the Cat, Beauty and the Cat 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Cat 3: Mrs. Brisby's Magic World *Duchess Played Fa Mulan in Duchlan and Duchlan 2 *Duchess Played Jenna in O'Malleyto, O'Malleyto II: Cat Quest and O'Malleyto III: Wings of Change *Duchess Played Anastasia in Duchestasia *Duchess Played Jessie in Cat Story 2 and Cat Story 3 *Duchess Played Princess Atta in A Cat's Life *Duchess Played Celia Mae in Cat, Inc. *Duchess Played Sasha Le Fleur in All Cats Go to Heaven 2 and An All Cats Christmas Carol *Duchess Played Pony Twilight Sparkle in My Little Cat: Equestria Girls *Duchess Played Godie in Rock-A-O'Malley *Duchess Played Thumbelina in Duchlina *Duchess Played Marina in The Pebble and the Cat *Duchess Played Adult Peaches in Cat Age: Continental Drift *Duchess Played Audrey in The Mouse (a.k.a. The Lorax) *Duchess Played Lucy Wilde in Despicable O'Malley 2 *Duchess Played Giselle (Live Action) in Enchated (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Duchess Played Princess Bala in Catz *Duchess Played Asenath in O'Malley: King of Dreams *Duchess Played Kitty Softpaws in O'Malley in Boots *Duchess Played Angie in Human Tale *Duchess Played Gia in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Duchess Played Roxanne in MegaO'Malley *Duchess Played Ginormica in Cats vs. Toys *Duchess Played Vanessa Bloome in Mouse Movie *Duchess Played Marina in O'Malley: Legend of the Seven Monsters *Duchess Played Snow White in Duchess White and the Seven Bears *Duchess Played Odette in The Lioness Princess, The Lioness Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain and The Lioness Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Duchess Played Anna Leonowens in The Cat and I *Duchess Played Serena in The Trumpet of the Cat *Duchess Played Kate in Alpha and Omega (Thomas O'Malley's Style), Alpha and Omega 2: A Cat Adventure, Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Cat Games and Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Duchess Played Vixey in The Cat and the Fox *Duchess Played Kata in Brother Mouse 2 *Duchess Played Princess Eilonwy in O'Malley and The Black Cauldron *Duchess Played Sally in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Duchess Played Princess Anna in Frozen (Thomas O'Malley's Cat Style) *Duchess Played Rapunzel in Tangled (Thomas O'Malley's Cat Style) *Duchess Played Princess Yum-Yum in The Panther and the Cat *Duchess Played Zazu in Tom the Woodpile Cat *Duchess Played Dory in Finding Oliver *Duchess Played Violet Parr in The Incredibles (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Duchess Played Sally Carrera in Cats (Cars) ,Cats 2 (Cars 2) and Cats 3 (Cars 3) *Duchess Played Merida in Brave (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Gallery: Duchess as Ariel.png Duchess as Belle.png Duchess as Jasmine.png Duchess as Wendy.png Duchess as Thumbelina.png Duchess as Jane Porter.png Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:Princess Category:Disney Characters